Arte sublime
by MakoSenpai702
Summary: Este gran Fanfic se lo dedico especialmente a Inu-Senpai, a quien conocí hace muy poco tiempo. Creo que nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos, ya que hablar con usted es muy agradable y siempre me sube el animo. Espero guste de este fic que constará de tres capítulos y que las batallas sean lo que usted quería. ¡Muchas gracias Senpai por todo! ¡Espero lo disfrute! n n /


**Aviso: **Si usted está leyendo "Batalla de Concursos" es preferible que no lea este Fic que podría considerar un "Ova" o algo por el estilo jejeje. Los Pokemon se repiten por una cuestión de amistad en la que esta historia fue creada con el fin de satisfacer un posible enfrentamiento entre amigos de como sería si existiera el mundo Pokemon. Si gustas de leer este Fanfic, solo tendrás que abstenerte a saber cuales serán los Pokemon que conformarán el equipo de algunos coordinadores del Fic "Batalla de Concursos" puesto que como he dicho, los Pokemon no cambian.

**En cuanto a batallas de Concurso, iré trabajando en él de a poquito. Pronto publicaré el capítulo 7. Muchas gracias por su atención**

* * *

Los gritos, las aclamaciones, todo el estadio estaba lleno de vida con un excelente público que esperaba ansiosamente la iniciación del evento definitivo y más importante de los Concursos Pokemon, al que solo podían ingresar los propietarios de cinco listas ganadas por toda la región. Las luces estaban bien ubicadas para iluminar hasta el más mínimo espacio del gran escenario donde se llevarían a cabo las actuaciones, mientras los jueces estarían dispuestos a evaluar sus hermosas y grandiosas hazañas. Ellos ya estaban ubicados donde siempre, esperando ansiosamente la presentación de Marian que siempre manifestaba su carisma por todo el escenario y eso encendía aún más la llamilla competitiva de los coordinadores.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos al gran festival de la región de Sinooh! ¡Donde muchos de los coordinadores que verán ahora, han entrenado duro para tener un lugar en este maravilloso evento! - Exclamó Marian - ¡Tendremos en este espectáculo a Pokemon de diversas regiones, no solo de las que son antecesoras de Sinooh, así que denle un gran aplauso a las nuevas especies de Pokemon que verán a continuación! - La peli anaranjada extendió los brazos, obteniendo una refrescante aclamación del público - ¡Eso es música para mis oídos! -

La tensión se podía sentir en los camarines, donde los distintos concursantes yacían nerviosos de la forma en la que organizaron la lista de llamadas, y quienes irían primeros que otros. La estancia de muchos era significativa, pero principalmente se destacaba uno de ellos, vestido con un traje de color negro. Sus cabellos combinaban con el color de sus ojos que señalaban un tono un poco más claro acompañados de sus lentes. El chico yacía junto a su grupo de compañeros que pelearían para lograr ser los últimos participes de la ronda de batallas.

A su lado se encontraba un pelinegro de ojos celeste congelados, de un traje color gris agregando que su corbata poseía un tono celeste para hacer juego con sus ojos. La hermosa chica que estaba junto a él, no era nadie más que una hermosa y elegante dama vestida de una hermosa vestimenta de color verde, su cabello de color gris largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos esmeraldas que resaltaban los detalles de ese hermoso vestido del cual, el oji celeste no podía dejar de mirar.

Por último, el joven vestido de un traje café oscuro de cabellos entre castaños y rubios de ojos brillantes y dorados era el último participe del grupo, todos ellos mirando la pantalla de presentación para evaluar las próximas actuaciones de los coordinadores y reforzar la originalidad de las suyas con las cuales habían ensayado varias semanas y claro estaba, secretamente.

-Esto va a ser genial - Comentó Henrie - ¿No lo creen así? - Se dirigió a mirar a sus compañeros.

-La competencia de este año será dura - Respondió Anthony - Pero aun así, creo poder pasar -

-Será un honor poder observar las dichosas actuaciones de las especies de Pokemon que aún no conozco. Tendré el maravilloso placer de ver como Coordinador y Pokemon trabajan juntos por un sueño - Declaró Inori - Aunque claro está, después seguiremos nosotros - Miró a Ethan.

El chico de ojos congelados asintió - Estoy muy seguro de que los cuatro realizaremos grandes actuaciones para pasar a la ronda de batallas. Estoy muy ansioso por ver lo que tendrán preparado- Asimismo, el sonido de la pantalla general llamó su atención.

-¡Acabando con los preparativos para la manifestación de un buen evento! ¡Empezaremos con la ronda de actuaciones! - Exclamó Marian mientras los jueces se acomodaban en sus asientos - ¡Afírmense en sus lugares porque pronto veremos acción, magia y quizás terroríficas demostraciones! ¡Los jueces ya se han alistado para presenciar diversas formas de presumir a un dúo de Pokemon y por ello vamos a dar inicio! -

Las exclamaciones subieron de nivel mientras se daba a conocer al primer concursante que lleno de entusiasmo, corría por el escenario con la acción de lanzamiento de sus dos Poke ball hacía las alturas, obteniendo la colaboración de los sellos que había escogido para mejorar la entrada y enseñarle al público quienes eran ese trio de concursantes.

Las actuaciones una a una fueron sucediendo, mientras los participantes cada vez sentían el temor recorrer su cuerpo sabiendo que pronto les tocaría a los que faltaban. El grupo de chicos que yacían atentos a todas las actuaciones, esperaban ansiosos su llamada. Hasta que por fin, Anthony fue convocado al escenario para dar a conocer su presentación.

-¡Ahora seguiremos con uno de los coordinadores más destacados en varios Concursos! ¡Se caracteriza por ser alguien que no ha perdido salvo contra muy pocos de los coordinadores que también han sido bien vistos en otros eventos! ¡Denle la bienvenida a Anthony! -

La luz apuntó hacía su entrada, la mirada del chico señalaba un espíritu confiado de sí mismo y eso llamaba completamente la atención de los jueces. Anthony caminó un poco para obtener mayor visibilidad por el público y tomó dos de sus Poke ball para realizar la invocación.

-¡Es hora de nuestra presentación! ¡Lilligant, Sylveon, salga ya! - Exclamó, lanzando aquellas balls hacía el cielo mientras el público observaba intrigado la aparición de aquellos Pokemon.

La colaboración del sello fiesta para Sylveon y el sello corazón para Lilligant obtuvo la repulsión inmediata de las Poke ball que junto con la transportación de la materia acompañada de los hermosos efectos de los sellos dieron a conocer a la pareja nativa de las regiones Kalos y Teselia. El público se sorprendió de aquella hazaña mientras esperaban los próximos movimientos que claramente harían gala de sus habilidades y de sus características.

-¡Lilligant usa Día Soleado y Sylveon quiero que uses Brillo mágico, Adelante! - Ordenó.

El Pokemon de tipo planta no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente ejecutó el maravilloso Sunny Day en una esfera de color amarillo brillante que se propagó hasta el techo. Sylveon complementó el ataque utilizando su Dazzling Gleam como un hermoso amplificador que cubrió el escenario con una bella luz y dispersó restos de energías arcoíris por todo el lugar. El público comenzó a gritar de la emoción al presenciar la sensatez y hermosura de un simple y eficaz brillo mágico.

-¡Lilligant, continua con Drenadoras y Sylveon Campo de Niebla! -

La bella dama de vestimenta verde, creo a su alrededor un numero de seis semillas que giraron sobre sí misma, de las cuales fueron lanzadas hacía varios lugares del escenario mientras el Fairy Terrain de Sylveon iluminaba y cubría el escenario con una nube de tonalidades brillantes, mesclando distintos tipos de celestes, algunos más claros que otros. En consecuencia del lanzamiento de ambos movimientos, los brillos verdosos generados por el Leech Seed de Lilligant, se hizo más intenso, y se mezcló con el hermoso campo de niebla que parecía ser que dentro de ese paisaje de nubes había cinco círculos mágicos a los alrededores de ambos Pokemon y su coordinador.

-¡Que hermosura! ¡Anthony decide decorar el escenario con la hermosa colaboración entre Leech Seed y Fairy Terrain! ¡Los fans están asombrados mientras vemos caer desde el cielo una hermosa lluvia de destello arcoíris en consecuencia del Sunny Day y el Dazzling Gleam de Lilligant y Sylveon!- Marian guardó silencio por unos minutos, dejando el sonido de las aclamaciones expresar su felicidad - ¡Ahora todos nos preguntamos qué será lo que hará ahora! -

-¡Sylveon dirige tu MoonBlast hacía el Sunny Day!, ¡Lilligant utiliza Quiver Dance ahora! -

El aullido de la evolución mística de Eevee concentró el poderoso brillo en su hocico mientras las ondas de viento respaldadas de brillos de distintos colores se acumulaban sobre su cuerpo. Lilligant estuvo lista en danzar luego de expresar aquel movimiento. El lanzamiento del hermoso ataque lunar de Sylveon chocó contra el día soleado y dispersó energía de diversos colores hacía el Fairy Terrain que Anthony había colocado. La danza de Lilligant hizo que su cuerpo brillara con suma intensidad, activando los círculos mágicos que fueron creados con el Leech Seed mientras que desde ellos florecían hermosas plantas mágicas que brillaban intensamente.

-¡Espectacular! - Comento el señor contesta.

-¡Jamás había visto algo tan maravilloso como ello! - Declaró súper emocionada, la enfermera Joy.

-¡Lilligant usa danza de pétalos y termina con nuestra actuación! - Ordenó Anthony

Petal dance fue un movimiento que arrasó con las plantas mágicas que nacieron debido al choque entre la fuerza lunar de Sylveon y el día soleado de Lilligant, pero en consecuencia de su uso, trajo consigo el hermoso final destellante que todo el público quería ver. El Fairy Terrain comenzó a desaparecer lentamente junto con la hermosa lluvia de pétalos que destruía todo elegantemente a su paso y daba la imagen de Lilligant y Sylveon siendo bañados en hermosos destellos de distintos colores, una hazaña de fuegos artificiales que combinaron la magia y la naturaleza.

-¡Habiendo terminado elegantemente con Petal Dance mientras el escenario es cubierto por una bella lluvia de pétalos! ¡Sylveon y Lilligant son inspiradores! - Exclamó Marian.

El joven de traje negro y de cabellos castaños, se ubicó con sus Pokemon en el centro del escenario para ejecutar una reverencia por su actuación. Claramente recibió la mayoría de los aplausos debido a la forma en la que hacía que sus movimientos hablaran. Una ventaja dentro de Anthony es que hacía que sus presentaciones fueran mucho más sublimas con la magia existente en dos Pokemon que podían realizar aquellos conjuros. Sin embargo, él no era el único con presentaciones sublimes y elegantes, debía reconocerlo.

Desde los camarines, los chicos observaron su desempeño con suma admiración. Pero todavía faltaban ellos demostrar sus habilidades y por ende, Ethan fue convocado al escenario, para que hiciera su debut junto a los Pokemon con los que haría su actuación.

Caminó por los pasillos hacía su destino, cuando se encontró con Anthony quien caminaba junto a su equipo de la actuación anterior. El pelinegro de ojos congelados señaló su mano en razón de darle un apretón como felicitaciones. Anthony contestó con suma simpatía.

-Tu actuación fue simplemente increíble. Ahora será mi turno de lucir mis habilidades -

-Conociéndote diría que ya tienes muchas tácticas bajo la manga - Señaló el castaño - Hemos estado enfrentándonos en varios concursos que creo que ya sé tu estilo -

-Por supuesto estoy consciente de ello y de que yo también conozco tus hazañas. - Comentó Ethan - Pero espera a ver esto, la actuación de mi poderosa hechicera de fuego - Sonrió.

El joven de traje gris se retiró de aquel lugar, dejando a un confundido Anthony que intentaba preguntarse la forma en la que iría a lucir al Pokemon con el cual él había empezado. Claramente necesitaba la ayuda de un amplificador, y como sabía los Pokemon que conformaban su equipo, tenía más o menos las sospechas de dos de ellos, uno fantasma y uno de tipo psíquico.

-¡Muy bien público! ¡Eso hora de presenciar una nueva actuación! ¡Reciban a Ethan de la región de Kalos y que su actuación dé comienzo! - Declaró Marian, obteniendo nuevamente las aclamaciones del público.

El chico de ojos congelados se presentó ante las exclamaciones realizadas por los espectadores y los fans, cerró los ojos unos momentos para tomar aire en razón de llevar a cabo una gran exhalación para cancelar el nerviosismo que yacía en sus piernas al juzgar la forma en la que tiritaban. Luego de ello, se vio más confiado, tomó sus Poke Ball y caminó lentamente hacía el escenario para ejecutar el lanzamiento que declararía la invocación de sus actores.

-¡Muy bien, mis hechiceros, Chimecho y Braixen! ¡Se levanta el telón ahora! -

Las balls fueron lanzadas y junto con la colaboración del sello estrella para Chimecho y bola de fuego para Braixen, se dio a conocer la hermosa presentación de ambos Pokemon que en conjunto harían una excelente presentación. Al público y a los jueces les habían llamado la atención la palabra hechicero dentro del llamado de Ethan, puesto que algo relacionado con ella iría a hacer. La materia fue transportada hacía el centro del escenario, dejando escapar pequeñas ráfagas de fuego mescladas con los brillos de las estrellas debido a la forma en la que ambos Pokemon se presentaron, muy apegados uno del otro.

-¡Entonces podemos comenzar! ¡Braixen usa día soleado y Chimecho velo sagrado! -

La concentración de una esfera blanca dorada sobre el estómago de Braixen comenzó a hacer brillar su hermosa figura emitiendo un intenso brillo por todo el escenario. Chimecho no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a volar como si fuera un volantín por los alrededores de Braixen para cubrirla con el hermoso manto sagrado de propiedades mágicas que los jueces adoraban por sobre todas las cosas. El brillo dorado con la hermosa sabana celeste claro aumentaba la visibilidad sobre Braixen y lucía sus bellos colores. Sin embargo, el Sunny Day fue lanzado hacía el cielo de una forma muy similar a la forma en la que Lilligant lo hizo pero con un estilo diferente.

-¡Habiendo visto la actuación de Anthony! Este día soleado no ha explotado en furia sobre el techo si no que se mantiene como esfera y resplandece con los brillos sobrantes del velo sagrado de Chimecho! ¡Es hermoso ver como un tipo psíquico y un tipo fuego trabajan en perfecta armonía! - Explico Marian, obteniendo las exclamaciones del público.

-¡A partir de ahora se pondrá mejor todo! ¡Braixen usa conjuro y Chimecho usa Psicoonda sobre el día soleado y atribúyeselo a Braixen ahora! -

El Lucky Chant del Pokemon especie lobo de Ethan cubrió el escenario con un bello círculo mágico que desencadeno la hermosa invocación de burbujas transparentes de colores violeta. Braixen se mantuvo con su varita cruzada entre ambos brazos y con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo y deleitándose con la hermosa magia que era capaz de manifestar alrededor del escenario y que producía un brillo aún más hermoso. La elegancia y soberbia de aquella posee de hechicera decorando el escenario de aquella forma, hacía gritar a los fans con sumo entusiasmo.

Por el contrario, Chimecho no perdió el tiempo y utilizó el furioso poder de Psywave para destruir el Sunny Day lanzada desde un principio en millones de luces que se transportaron hacía Braixen y la cubrieron en una poderosa aura dorada que comenzó a girar junto con el círculo mágico de una forma muy agresiva. La actuación comenzó a ser aún más sublime desde ese momento, los jueces interpretaron a Braixen como una poderosa hechicera de fuego que manifestaba su poder en agresivas ráfagas de luz y que el círculo mágico realizado por su Lucky Chant generaba aún más brillo y resplandecía sobre ellos con millones de luces y mini destello.

-Es hermoso…..- Comentó la enfermera Joy - No puedo creer lo hermosa que se ve Braixen al estar parada frente a nosotros con una mirada desafiante y un poder que habla por sí solo…-

-Y miren a Chimecho - Agregó contesta - No sé por qué lo personifico como un espíritu que ayuda a Braixen a amplificar sus conjuros. Este par es muy interesante…-

-¡Braixen utiliza llamarada y Chimecho Psíquico ahora! -

El Psychic del Pokemon decoración hizo que la lobita comenzará a ascender a las alturas. De igual forma, ella ejecutó unos cuantos giros sobre sí misma mientras el fuego comenzaba a emerger misteriosamente desde la nada y cubría a ambos Pokemon en una maravillosa danza ígnea que hacía que el poder de la llamara se organizara y danzara junto con ellos. Como el movimiento de Braixen alcanzó a Chimecho, Velo sagrado fue activado y el Pokemon decoración uso su cola para enrollarse sobre Braixen con el fin de mantenerla en el aire sin usar su Psíquico mientras el manto de la hermosa actividad mágica de ese movimiento los cubría a ambos y los hacía brillar sobre el majestuoso reino de fuego que habían creado con el movimiento de la loba.

-¡Una hermosa presentación entre Braixen y Chimecho y termina con un hermoso brillo en medio de todas esas llamas que giran alrededor de ambos Pokemon como si se tratase de una protección automática! ¡Miren la forma en la que Braixen y Chimecho yacen observándonos con un soberbio y majestuoso poder como si realmente fueran espíritus mágicos! ¡Se ven tan lindos, que hasta dan miedo! - El público comenzó a gritar de la emoción, las exclamaciones se hicieron más intensas y Ethan junto a su equipo realizaron la reverencia correspondiente.

Los hechos habían transcurrido, las actuaciones ya habían sido realizadas, solo faltaba esperar la ruda evaluación de los jueces que eliminarían sin piedad a los menos talentosos coordinadores que pese a ver ganado las cinco cintas de concursos anteriores, no lograron satisfacer una mayor impresión en su actuación de la presentación del gran festival. Los sentimientos estaban en su máxima expresión, los nerviosismos podían contagiar a cualquier participante, y tenían razón, nadie estaba a salvo de ser eliminado, a menos que su presentación haya sido demasiado impecable cosa que lamentablemente, nunca se ha podido lograr.


End file.
